The Landscape
by Little Brain
Summary: . "Aku ingat, saat usiaku masih berusia 18 tahun kau pernah mengutip sebuah kalimat dari buku Traveler—maafkan aku jika aku salah—yang bunyinya seperti ini: 'someone's life can be a landscape for other people'. Dari situ, aku sadar kalau hidupmu, seorang Kim Jongin ataupun Kai, sudah menjadi sebuah pemandangan untukku." Kim Jongin as main character this story for PULPIER 2nd GA


**A fanfiction with** _ **ficlet**_ **as length,** _ **G**_ **as rating, and** _ **The Landscape**_ **as title—by tanaya (** **gnanln** **on instagram)**

.

.

" _Aku ingat, saat usiaku masih berusia 18 tahun kau pernah mengutip sebuah kalimat dari buku Traveler—maafkan aku jika aku salah—yang bunyinya seperti ini: 'someone's life can be a landscape for other people'._

 _Dari situ, aku sadar kalau hidupmu, seorang Kim Jongin ataupun Kai, sudah menjadi sebuah pemandangan untukku."_

.

.

Jongin menanggalkan kemeja dari badannya begitu saja selepas dia sampai ke atas tempat tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, yang artinya hari telah berganti sejam yang lalu. Artinya, lima belas Januari sudah menggantikan tanggal sebelumnya.

Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya pelan sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah melewati hari (atau mungkin tahun?) yang cukup melelahkan. Namun, sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia. Buktinya, dia malah berguling-guling tidak jelas sambil meracau—membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis SMA yang baru saja disadari keberadaannya oleh kakak kelas favoritnya. Sedikit menjijikkan.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin kembali bangun dan mengambil salah satu kaus putih dan sebuah celana pendek dari lemari; kemudian mengganti pakaian. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke ruang tengah _dorm_ dan menemukan Junmyeon bersama Kyungsoo yang masih terjaga.

Netranya menangkap dua buah kardus berukuran kecil di depan kedua laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Yang satu terlihat terbuka, tetapi yang lainnya masih tersegel dengan rapat. "Itu surat untuk kita berdua, _hyung_?" tebaknya. Sementara Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari sebuah kertas yang dia baca.

"Yang masih tersegel ini, punyaku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka, anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu langsung membuka kardus yang bertuliskan ' _Surat Penggemar Edisi Ulang Tahun—Kim Jongin_ ' di bagian atas kardus. Dalam hitungan detik, sebuah kertas sudah ada di genggaman tangan Jongin. Isinya singkat dan sama sekali tidak padat. Hanya: _'Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Jongin'_ , sudah, itu saja.

Jongin mendengus kecil, dia bertaruh orang yang menulis surat itu pasti lebih muda darinya—karena terdapat sebuah foto gadis berseragam di bawah ucapan itu. Kemudian dia berpindah ke surat lainnya, benar-benar tidak menghiraukan Junmyeon yang sibuk mengomentari surat milik Kyungsoo; bersama si pemilik surat juga tentunya.

Setelah kurang lebih membaca sepuluh surat, Jongin mulai bosan, dia berpikir untuk menyudahi apa yang dia lakukan setelah surat—yang malah lebih tepat disebut sebagai buku—dalam genggamannya terbaca. Sebenarnya ingin selesai sekarang, tapi dia sudah kepalang penasaran dengan isi buku itu. Karena berbeda dari surat-surat lainnya, buku itu lebih terlihat mencolok.

Bagaimana tidak? Buku ini bukanlah seperti _photo-book_ yang biasa dikirim oleh _fansite_ -nya, ataupun seperti album mereka. Tidak, penampilan bukunya kepalang sederhana. Sampulnya hanya memuat tulisan 'DYZGEZ', entah apa artinya dan Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mencari tahu. Sebuah pita menggabungkan sampul depan dan belakang buku itu, tidak dijilid ataupun di- _press_ —ini yang membuat Jongin sangat ingin menelaah isinya.

Dalam lembar pertama, terdapat tulisan yang Jongin duga sebagai puisi; hanya terdiri dari satu bait. Bunyinya adalah 'kalau kau ingin merasa hidup, buatlah dirimu bermanfaat untuk mereka'. Lembar kedua berisi gambar anak laki-laki, yang kira-kira baru berusia beberapa bulan—Jongin tidak tahu siapa sosok itu, sehingga dia merasa kebingungan. Pun begitu dengan lembar-lembar selanjutnya, isinya kurang lebih seperti ingin menunjukkan kehidupan seseorang. Mulai dari keadaan sebuah rumah; saat pagi hari, siang hari, dan malam hari; kemudian suasana sebuah kantor; lalu beberapa tempat yang bahkan Jongin tak kenali.

Kebingungan Jongin bertambah besar saat menyadari lembaran yang belum dia baca hanya tersisa satu, padahal dia belum menemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan dirinya di dalamnya—padahal kan, ini dikirim sebagai ucapan ulang tahun untuknya; itu menurut Jongin. Lantas, kenapa dia tidak ada dalam lembaran-lembaran tadi?

"Baiklah, jika di lembar akhir ini masih tidak ada aku, berarti ini buku kesasar," gerutu Jongin sembari membalik lembarannya.

Malangnya, yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah tulisan—yang sepertinya puisi (lagi). Tertulis 'untuk membuat dirimu bermanfaat, kau tak perlu mengenal mereka', tanpa ada apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Baiklah, ini benar-benar membuat Jongin kesal. Dia bahkan membanting buku itu ke atas meja, membuat Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon terperanjat.

"Kenapa, eh?" tanya yang tertua.

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya menggerutu dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana pendek yang dia pakai. "Aku menyesal membuka buku itu, _hyung_!" murkanya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya mengambil benda tersebut, penasaran apa isinya.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunku tapi tidak ada diriku sama sekali di dalamnya."

Kalimat itu diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo, karena kini dia sudah terhanyut dalam buku itu. Lembar demi lembar dapat membuatnya menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Melihat itu, Junmyeon pun ikut bergabung dengan temannya—dan responnya juga sama seperti laki-laki bermata bulat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kalian malah terlihat senang, sih?" gerutu Jongin, lagi.

"Memang kau tidak tahu maksud dari buku ini?" balas Junmyeon, sambil menertawakan bocah termuda di EXO itu, setelah Sehun sih sebenarnya. "Dia mencoba memberitahumu kalau kehidupannya sekarang ini berjalan baik," tambahnya.

Sementara Jongin malah memilih diam, tak paham kenapa Junmyeon mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Tahu darimana dia kalau Si Penggemar ingin mengatakan hal itu? Mana buktinya?

"Tunggu, di belakang buku ini ada sebuah amplop yang menempel," ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah terkejut. Setelahnya, dia mengeluarkan isi amplop (sebuah surat) dan membacanya—bersama Junmyeon. Di lain sisi, Jongin langsung menaruh ponselnya ke tempat semula. _Kenapa tadi aku tidak menyadari hal itu?_

Beberapa menit berlalu, dua makhluk yang umurnya di atas Jongin itu terlihat seperti tersentuh setelah membaca surat tersebut. Kyungsoo meletakkannya kembali ke dalam amplop, dan pamit untuk tidur. Begitu pula dengan Junmyeon.

"Jongin, bacalah surat itu sebelum kau tidur. Dia benar-benar penggemarmu yang begitu unik—mungkin karena itu dia menjadi penggemarmu," pesan sang _leader_ padanya.

Dalam sekejap, surat tersebut sudah Jongin pegang. Dia pun mulai membaca tulisan demi tulisan itu.

 _Hi, Jongin._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa nanti kau akan paham dengan semua yang kutuliskan di kertas ini, karena aku bukanlah orang Korea asli dan tulisan ini aku buat dengan kemampuan bahasa Korea-ku yang pas-pasan, haha. Tetapi, paling tidak, aku harus mencoba, bukan? Kekeke._

 _Empat tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berada di tahun pertama kuliah, kau mengunjungi negaraku untuk EXOLUXION. Apa kau ingat? Ah, pasti tidak, karena di tahun itu kau melaksanakan konser di mana-mana—tidak hanya di negaraku saja._

 _Aku tidak bisa ikut merayakan euforia EXO-L yang lain untuk menonton kalian saat itu. Alasannya begitu klasik, aku masih seorang mahasiswi tidak berpenghasilan yang selalu dibekali uang jajan oleh orangtuaku. Rasa kecewa pasti ada, tapi harus bagaimana lagi?_

 _Kemudian, detik ini, akulah yang ada di negaramu. Wah, bukankah ini sebuah keajaiban? Dulu aku pernah bermimpi akan menemuimu di Korea loh, Jongin!_

 _Semuanya sudah berlalu dan kini aku sudah tidak lagi mengikuti aktivitas grupmu. Rasa rindu pasti ada—aku rindu malam-malam di mana aku menghabiskan waktu di depan laptop hanya untuk mengetahui apa saja yang kau lakukan, aku rindu hari-hari di mana aku menyalurkan ideku untuk menulis sebuah cerita dengan kau sebagai tokoh utama, aku juga rindu saat-saat aku sibuk menjodoh-jodohkan dirimu dengan member girlband yang aku suka; sementara aku sendiri belum punya pacar saat itu, hahaha._

 _Sekarang, aku sudah berkeluarga, Jongin. Foto di lembar pertama itu anakku yang baru saja lahir 2 bulan yang lalu, kau tahu tidak namanya siapa? Kairendra—bukan nama penuhnya, hanya penggalan nama saja. Kau kalah dariku meskipun kau lebih tua 3 tahun! Ayo cepat menikah, kalau perlu dengan gadis bermarga Jung itu (kau tahulah siapa? Hahaha)._

 _Rumah yang ada di foto-foto selanjutnya adalah rumahku, letaknya jauh dari sini. Kau pasti tak akan tahu, hahaha._

 _Lalu, aku juga sudah sukses menjadi seorang reporter—sudah 2 tahun lamanya. Foto-foto dengan latar kantor itu adalah tempatku bekerja, walau aku tidak setiap hari berada di sana. Kenapa? Mungkin foto lainnya yang berisi tempat-tempat asing bagimu itu adalah jawabannya. Aku selalu berjalan-jalan dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lainnya karena pekerjaan ini._

 _Jongin, sudah banyak hal yang berubah dari diriku semenjak aku mengidolakanmu._

 _Aku ingat, saat usiaku masih berusia 18 tahun kau pernah mengutip sebuah kalimat dari buku Traveler—maafkan aku jika aku salah—yang bunyinya seperti ini: 'someone's life can be a landscape for other people'._

 _Dari situ, aku sadar kalau hidupmu, seorang Kim Jongin ataupun Kai, sudah menjadi sebuah pemandangan untukku._

 _Aku belajar banyak dari kisahmu, aku belajar banyak dari daya juangmu, aku belajar banyak dari semua yang telah kaulakukan. Semenjak menjadi penggemarmu, aku jadi semakin yakin kalau kerja keras tidak akan mengecewakan kita. Aku jadi sadar bahwa hasil tidak akan mengkhianati proses._

 _Karena menjadi penggemarmu, aku menemukan alasan untuk berjuang. Ya, mungkin dulu aku belum punya seseorang yang benar-benar aku sayangi; tapi aku punya kau. Kau yang mengakui dirimu sebagai kekasih kami semua. Kau yang selalu memperlakukan penggemarmu layaknya mereka adalah wanitamu. Kau yang setiap saat berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua orang dan dirimu sendiri._

 _Terima kasih, Jongin._

 _Karena dirimu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi ini._

 _Terima kasih, Jongin._

 _Telah menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang indah untuk aku nikmati._

 _Terima kasih, Jongin._

 _Maka dari itu, aku juga ingin menunjukkan hidupku yang sekarang kepadamu, sedikit banyak berharap ini akan menjadi sebuah pemandangan kecil untukmu sebagaimana yang telah dirimu lakukan. Mungkin bisa membantumu yang sedang kesulitan karena masalah grup kalian._

 _Terakhir, mungkin kau tak mengenalku seperti aku mengenalmu—ah apa aku pantas mengaku-ngaku seperti ini? Namun, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya bahwa 'untuk membuat dirimu bermanfaat, kau tak perlu mengenal mereka'. Jadi, aku berharap semoga dengan ini aku bisa sedikit menghiburmu; aku tahu kehidupanmu beberapa tahun terakhir terasa sulit._

 _Itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan—sebenarnya masih banyak, tapi anakku sudah menangis keras di kamarnya, aku benar-benar harus pergi._

 _Salam, penggemar yang lebih dulu menikah daripada dirimu. Hehe._

 _Ps. Dyzgez adalah namamu._

Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Surat itu benar-benar tidak mengandung ucapan selamat ulang tahun sama sekali, tapi dia tidak kesal seperti tadi.

Karena menurutnya, Si Penulis surat benar-benar tulus dalam menulis isinya—membuat Jongin sedikit mengukir senyum pada wajahnya yang kelihatan lelah itu.

"Terima kasih kembali, Penggemar," ujarnya, disusul dengan tawa kecil. "baiklah, aku akan mulai mencari calon istri mulai sekarang."

Akhirnya dia bangkit dari duduk untuk kembali ke kamar. Kali ini dengan membawa sebuah kardus di tangannya.

.

.

 **Tanaya's note: Ikutan makasih ah, makasih udah mau baca. Hahahahaha**


End file.
